Requiem of a Ronin
by PallyStar
Summary: Sasuke is finally able to fulfill his destiny by killing Itachi, but was hurt badly in the process. He makes it back to Konoha in the arms of a certain pinkhaired kunoichi. My first fic so plz go easy on me


This is my first fanfic so plz don't flame me too much if it sucks.

Summary: Sasuke was finally able to kill Itachi, but loses his own life in the process. He makes it back to Konoha in the arms of a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

Requiem of a Ronin 

Sasuke clutched on to his wound feeling it get worse and worse each time. He look up into the deadly eyes of his brother's Mangekyou Sharingan and then stared back down.

"What's the matter brother? Still too weak?" Itachi spat taunting him.

Sasuke got back up and picked up his Kusanagi and lunged at Itachi again. Luckily for the Akatsuki, he was able to parry the attack and did a swift stab to Sasuke's left leg. Sasuke held on to his wound in pain as he saw Itachi laugh at him.

"Itachi…" Sasuke slowly got back up, "You will never be forgiven for what you did to our family! After those years of training I know that I am strong enough to defeat you now, and I'm going to prove it!" Sasuke performed a series of hand seals and suddenly his whole body was suddenly engulfed in electricity.

Sasuke channeled the energy into his Kusanagi and charged at Itachi and struck him hard. Itachi staggered back and coughed up a huge amount of blood while clutching on to the wound on his stomach. Itachi quickly through a kunai at Sasuke, but Sasuke used a replacement technique once the kunai hit his body and appeared right infront of Itachi again and thrusted his Kusanagi into Itachi's chest.

"So brother… I see you've gotten stronger…" Itachi struggled with the pain of the sword in his chest. "But I've made you… what I wanted you to be… a heartless monster…" With those final words Itachi thrusted a kunai into Sasuke's chest and then threw up the rest of the blood left in him as he closed his eyes and welcomed himself for a glorious eternal sleep.

Sasuke staggered back from the sudden attack. He pulled the kunai out and threw it on the ground. Examining his wounds, he knew he didn't have much longer to live.

Sakura was finishing up her business at the hospital. She looked at the clock and then left. "I have nothing to do tonight, so I guess I'm just gonna go take a walk." Sakura sighed as she continued walking to know destination at all.

He finally made it back… to Konoha. Sasuke stared at the town while the sun set in the distance. His wounds were getting worse by the moment. He walked through the gates and came upon a small bench. He lied down on the bench knowing his time is near. He looked around the scenery a bit then realized that the place he was in held many memories, sad and happy. "I guess it ends here for me…" He remembered that this was where he last saw his pink haired teammate before he knocked her out and left her lying on the bench.

"Sakura…" He sighed.

"I'm sorry Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi… I've let Itachi's hate consume me, ultimately leading to my death… All of you tried to save me, but I just wouldn't listen. Please… forgive me…" Sasuke said as he felt the darkness take over him. He suddenly saw a pink coming towards him.

Sakura was walking near the bench again. She usually walks near here every time she goes on pointless walks. Even though the bench reminded her a lot about him, she still went there any way. As she neared the bench she saw someone there.

"Sasuke-kun!" She ran to his injured body.

"Sasuke-kun! What happened?!" She shook him so he can answer her. Slowly she saw his eyes open a little bit.

"S-s-s-akura…?" he stared into her eyes seeing her lush green orbs filling up with tears.

"Don't die Sasuke-kun… please…" She pleaded in hopes that what she's witnessing isn't true.

"I'm sorry Sakura… for all I've done… My world was destroyed because of all the stupid choices I made… Please forgive me Sakura…" He reached his hand up and caressed her cheek, "If only… I could be… with you…"he dropped his hand and closed his eyes preparing himself for an endless journey to the afterlife.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shook him a bit, "Sasuke-kun… Wake up… please…" She shook him a bit harder but noticed that he wouldn't move. She held onto him and cried into his chest knowing that he was gone forever.

"I will always love you… Sasuke-kun…"

Read and review please!


End file.
